


My Gentle Alpha

by Pinklady6457



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha OC, Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, omega Tord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: Tord is an Omega hiding among his pack, and best friends. When Matt decides to add a new roommate and member to the pack, he ends up being an Alpha.And Tord falls hard for him.
Relationships: Tord (Eddsworld)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

The pack was confused about Matt’s sudden desire to add one more member to the group, but the more he explained, the reason soon became obvious.

Matt was a lazy bum.

“...So then we can have another person do the dishes!” Matt excitedly explained as he showed his friends his quickly, and poorly made board presentation simply tilted “Why We Should Have Another Roommate”, it had drawings of a blank slate of a person doing Matt’s chores while Matt stared at his mirror.

  
“So, you’re saying the only reason you want another roommate is so you can spend more time staring at yourself in the mirror?” Tord said, his arms folded.

“Indubitably.”

“Matt, the chores are already evenly distributed.” Tom tsked. As he was the Alpha, whatever he said was law.

“They are not!” Edd cleaned out the litter box, that was fair as he did own Ringo, Matt did the dishes, _Tord_ however, did the laundry, and the vacuuming, and cleaned the bathrooms, cooked dinner four times each week while the others only did so once, he dusts the tables and stands off, goes grocery shopping half the time, and what did _Tom do?_

He throws out the trash. Fucking dick head.

While Tord knew the real reason Tom made him do so many chores, Tom hated him, Tord was always a bit afraid there was more of an underlying answer to his reasoning.

That Tom knew Tord was an Omega.

Tord kept his status hidden easily, though he was around the average height for Omega males, five feet five inches, he had slim hips and covered his ashy scent with tons of Lynx body spray, mainly because Tom hates the scent. And while he did enjoy sweet foods like typical Omegas, he mostly craved for sweet and spicy foods, like chipotle powder and pineapples, (which he mostly ate to freak out Tom), spicy cinnamon candy, and chocolate ice cream topped with hot sauce. Though he didn’t mind indulging in sweet sweet things every once in a while like a cinnamon bun fresh from the oven, or cupcakes with a decadent cream cheese frosting, and s’mores. And he did take his blockers often, maybe more then he should, but he’s fine.

“Shut up.” Tom said dismissively to Tord.

Tord would also wonder... what would happen if they actually found him out? Would Tom attempt to court him due to the natural pressures of being an Alpha? He occasionally had nightmares for some ungodly reason he goes into an intense heat and Tom decides to go in and knot him, bit and bind the two together. Tom smelt like leather and a deep musk, Tord loathed that scent.

“You know Tom, Tord does have a point.” Edd said. “You make him do the majority of the chores in this house, why?”

“Because I hate him.”

Yep, that’s the answer, definitely not because Tom figured out his Omega status. He’s safe.

  
“Having another roommate would balance out the chores... a bit. Besides, it’s never bad to have a few more members in the pack.” Edd reasoned. “We could have more money around too, and that’s never a bad thing.”

“True...” Tom sighed. “Fine, we can have another roommate, Matt, you go look for one, and remember this, it better not be an Alpha.”

“Aye aye captain!” Matt saluted Tom before running to his room to find their new roommate online.

* * *

Which lead to now, Matt’s offer was taken pretty quickly by a foreigner wishing to attend a good medical school near their home, he was French, his name was Marcus and was planning on becoming a pediatrician.

Before their new roommate arrived, Tom had them clean the entire house, and by them he meant Tord, with the others doing their assigned chores. It was almost four p.m. when Matt heard Marcus was almost here. Tord ran to his room, applied more of the Lynx body spray to hide his natural scent and fixed himself up a bit since he had to do most of the chores and worked a bit of a sweat. The others would feel bad, but never offered to help him. He was fixing up his hair, he wasn’t as vain as Matt, but he took some care of himself, when he heard Tom.

_“What the Hell Matt!?”_

He bolted up and dropped his comb. He ran over to the living room and saw what Tom was referring to.

Marcus was clearly an Alpha.

Like Omegas, Alphas had a sort of look to them. Whereas Omegas were short and had wider hips on average, Alphas were over six feet tall most of the time and had good muscle.

Marcus was a giant, six and a half feet tall he looked to be and although he wore a navy blue coat over his tawny shirt, you could see the outline of muscle on his stomach and arms. He also... looked really good.

Tom was nearly six feet tall, but he was a bit of a lanky fellow. His oddly rounded face, blank black eyes, and pointy light brunette hair wasn’t anything Tord would want to pass down to his children.

Marcus on the other hand was gorgeous, medium dark skin, nearly black Afro-textured hair he pulled up in a neat man bun, and dark eyes. Now if Tord had to choose an Alpha to-

No, what was he thinking? There was a reason he masqueraded around as a Beta, he didn’t want to be tied down. He didn’t want any Alpha, male or female, to claim him. If Tom’s any indication Alpha’s are control freaks and-

“That is not a very nice way to treat your new roommate.” Marcus said in his thick French accent. Tord looked back to him and he was looking down at Tom.

“I specifically told you Matt, I don’t want anyone taking over my spot-“

“I was never planning to take over anyone’s spot.” Marcus explained. “But if this is how you treat others, maybe I should-“

“No, you’re out.” Tom said, standing his ground.

“Tom, stop being so rude!”

“Yeah Tom, he was very nice on the internet!”

Tord couldn’t help but laugh. “Why so bitter Tom? Do you think he could kick your ass out to the road and you aren’t even going to try to defend yourself? What kind of Alpha are you?”

Tom stood still at that comment, trying to come up with something to say as Marcus just sighed.

“Trust me, I really do not care about taking over your spot as the top Alpha, unless you give me reason too. Please let me in.”

Tom just sighed and stepped out of the way, taking a swig from his flask.

Marcus walked into the house carrying his suit cases behind him as he looked around. “This looks really cleaned up.” Marcus said.

“Thank you, I did most of the work.” Tord revealed. “I always do, since Jehovah isn’t very fond of me.”

“Shut up, Tord!” Tom snapped at him.

“That is really unfair.” Marcus noted. “Just because you do not like him?”

“I...uh... I-“

Marcus turned to Tord, his dark blue eyes meeting Tord’s gray ones. “How about I do half of your work for you for now?”

“Wait, what?” Tord asked, a bit surprised. Most Alphas, or so they are stereotyped, don’t do household chores, or if they do, they do very little of it, like Tom for example.

“I really would not mind it.” Marcus explained. “I want to make myself useful around here anyways, I can make dinner for tonight as well.”

“Wow... okay then.” Tord said looking the other way. “You don’t need to...” Jesus, what was up with him?! Why did he have to act so shy around a guy he’d just met?!

“I want too.”

* * *

After that had happened, Tord was in his room, door locked. And though he loathed it every time he did it, he nested.

Tord laid in the middle of a bunch of blankets, pillows, and his own clothing. He was laying on top of a anime body pillow featuring the design of a blue haired girl in a skimpy bikini to match her hair and eyes. He was trying to take his mind off of earlier, reading a volume of a hentai series he enjoyed, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about him...

“Marcus...” what was up with that guy? Why didn’t he immediately fight Tom as top dog? Perhaps he’s more sly than that... but why would he offer to do half of Tord’s chores, and make dinner? Why did Tord feel the need to dote on the new Alpha-

_No._ He isn’t going to start with his stupid Omega instincts. Yes he was on blockers to prevent heats, but he still had some of those instincts that not even blockers can prevent... and he hated it. He hated being an Omega in a world where Alphas took charge. A world where he needed to pretend to be someone else in order to not be knotted or turned into some domestic house slave for some cruel Alpha. But Marcus was... nice. Friendly towards him and the others, though he and Tom butt heads as Alphas do... but he was still different.

Was it perhaps that Alphas had the capability to be decent people and not total space cadets and Tom just happened to be a dick to Tord?

Tord stopped thinking when he smelt food. Damn it smelt delicious. He got up, made his bed back to normal, (part of him hated doing that and the other part of him hated that he hated doing that) and walked to the kitchen. There was Marcus, his coat resting on a chair so Tord could see all the lean muscle he had on his arms thanks to that fitted tawny brown shirt.

Damn him.

“Tord.” Marcus called to him, giving him a friendly smile. He was so... approachable.

Fuck him. But only figuratively.

“Hey.” Tord said, glad he was able to speak to him without his voice cracking. “Uh... thanks for agreeing to do half of my chores... that’s... very nice of you.”

“Well, you are welcome.” Marcus said. “Can you come over here?”

Tord nodded and felt himself walk over to the kind Alpha until he was right in front of him. Tord was right at chest level with him so he had to look up. He smelt woodsy, spicy, and faintly musky, like some expensive cologne. Tord loved that scent.

“Yes?” God, he hated how sickly sweet his voice sounded at that yes. It was dripping in the tone of ‘I will do anything to serve you Alpha.’

“I really hope I do not sound very demanding, but you are just the first person I happen to see, do you mind running to the store to pick up some wine? A red Bordeaux would be very nice.”

If it were Tom asking him to buy more liquor, he would’ve defied him, joked at him, and argue until either one won, which was usually Tom. But with Marcus, he just nodded, and grabbed the keys to the car. And as soon as he was in he let out a groan of frustration.

* * *

The dinner ended up being great, it was something called Steak-Frites, which was just steak and chips, and getting a bit tipsy during the meal wasn’t bad at all. Though like always, Tom drunk himself in oblivion. After the meal was done, Matt ran off before anyone could force him to do his responsibilities.

“I can just do them.”

“No, just have Matt do them in the morning.” Edd dismissed, petting Ringo as he drank a cola.

“Well I did-“

“You made us a good dinner.” Tord said. “It’s Matt’s responsibility to do the dishes anyways. If he won’t do them tonight, Tom will make him do them tomorrow, or you could if he’s too hungover in the morning.”

“Yeah, what Tord said.”

“Alright,” Marcus finally said. “I just want to be a good new member-“

“And you are.” Tord reassured him. He then felt his face flush up. “I know you’re new here... but I already consider you part of the pack.”

“Yeah.” Edd said as he chugged his coke. “You’re a good guy Marcus.”

Marcus grinned, it was a big, dopey grin that just looked adorable on him. This was supposed to be an Alpha?

“Well thanks you two...” he said as he scratched the back of his neck. “I am going to bed, goodnight Edd, goodnight Tord.”

“Night!”

“Good night...” Tord watched Marcus walk down the hall to his new room and he almost felt like swooning... fuck.

“Uh... I’m also going to bed, goodnight Edd!”

“Night!” Edd called as he continued petting Ringo.

Tord ran to his room and closed the door, locking it. What the hell? Why was he getting a crush on some guy he barely knew? Yeah he was polite, and friendly, and really sexy looking, but that shouldn’t determine Tord having a crush on him! He told himself he would never trap himself with an Alpha, that he’ll just be-

He was nesting again. He just realized it.

Tord groaned and buried his head in his arms, curled up in his little nest. Damn Marcus for being so kind and sexy.

And damn Tord for falling head over heels for this man. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tord felt himself going into a stare off with what was in front of him, he shouldn’t... but he- _No._ No he will not, as much as he wants to, he will hide these deep, dark Omegan urges in him.

He didn’t need that pink cat plushie. Even if it did resemble a character from an anime that featured some... _very lewd content_ (the cat was a humanoid in the more questioning scenes involving her).

“Tord, come on!” Tord jolted away and turned to the others. They didn’t notice what he was looking at, thankfully, and Tord made a dash to his pack in the semi crowded grocery store.

“Took you long enough, what were you even staring at?”

“Nothing you need to worry about Jehovah.”

Omegas had a tendency to want to care over cute things, a part of their nature, and Tord loathed that.

“Tell us Commie.”

“Why are you buying so many vegetables?”

Tom and Tord stopped to look over at Matt and Marcus. Marcus raised his eyebrows in concern.

“They are healthy... I saw your fridge, to be blunt, you all eat a bunch of shit.”

In the fridge, there were barely any fruits or vegetables. Just a bunch of cola, meats, and frozen burritos and pizza, and ice cream.

“I study a lot of nutrition as well and I think it’d be best if we-“

“Vegetables are too expensive and expire easily.” Tom announced. “I mean, we could afford it if we didn’t have to fuel Edd’s cola addiction.”

“Hey!”

“As well as your alcohol addiction.” Tord muttered under his breath.

“Hey!”

“Can we just please not do this now?” Some annoyance dripped through Marcus’s accent.

Tord stepped away on instinct.

Damn him.

“We can just buy the food we need and nothing else.” He looked to the shopping cart where Matt had tried to sneak in a gaming console.

“Aww...”

“Wait, why are they selling gaming consoles here in the first place?” Edd said aloud.

“Let’s just keep going.” Tord said as he glanced over to the plushie area again. God he wanted one so badly... no. Wait, why was he walking there?

Tord grabbed the pink cat plushie and looked it over. It was soft and fluffy.

Fuck it he was getting it.

As Tord walked back over to his pack, worry was over coming him. What if they found him out like this? A short Beta was fine, but a short Beta that enjoyed cute things could be seen as suspicious. When they saw him, Edd and Matt’s eyebrows raised in confusion and Tom began to chuckle.

“Shut it.” Tord instantly said, hiding the plush behind his back.

Tom continued to laugh. “I mean what, are you an Omega or something?”

Tord froze as he lost his breath in his throat. Shit, shit, shit! He needed to do something-

“Tom, please stop teasing him.” Marcus said. “Why is it a big deal if he likes cute things? I enjoy gardening, actually.”

An Alpha that enjoys gardening?

“And what about your Teddy Bear?” Edd asked Tom.

“Hey! Tomee Bear is a part of this pack just as much as you or me.”

“Wait, aren’t we supposed to only get what we need?” Matt asked aloud.

“This doesn’t cost seven hundred pounds so I’m buying it.” Tord said firmly. “I’m just buying it because it look likes my favorite character in a new anime I’m watching.”

Tom muttered something under his breath, “Weeb.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

Tord tried to focus on the television, he tried. He was watching a classic hentai series, he was alone. Edd was drawing in his room, Matt was probably building a sculpture of himself, Tom was playing a bass solo (and while Tord will deny it, he did it very well), and what was the newest member of their pack doing?

Marcus, after gaining Tom’s permission, was gardening. _Shirtless._

Damn him, damn him to sexy hell.

While Tord tried to look away, he occasionally would glance to try and see him. While most of the time he got nothing, sometimes he’d see him standing up, study the muscles on him after taking a millisecond of a glance.

Toned arms, broadened shoulders and pecs and a six pack (a fucking _six pack_ ). His back was pretty muscular too when Tord would take longer looks of him turned around. The strange thing about Marcus was that Alphas tended to be much hairier and he looked pretty hairless on his body. Maybe he got rid of it so people could focus on his muscles instead.

Damn- no, fuck him.

Not literally, of course.

Tord decided he has had enough. No problem in going out and seeing him, but he needed a reason- water. Marcus would probably appreciate a glass full.

Tord got up to the kitchen and grabbed a tall glass, filling it up with ice and topping it all off with water. He paused the TV, walked over to the front door, took a deep breath and opened it up.

“I thought you would like some water.” Tord said-

_Oh fuck._

He was focused so much on Marcus’s muscles, but seeing the rest of him, oh Lord.

He was on his knees planting in some flower bushes. His coiled hair usually put in a neat man bun was messed up, stray hairs were freed, some sticking to his sweaty, mildly flushed face. He was sweating all over, it was an unusually warm day, but it didn’t look bad at all. He looked too damn sexy. And his scent! It was almost irresistible. That spicy, woodsy, musky scent, it was only stronger as he worked. Tord wanted his hands all over him, marking him and-

“Oh thank you.” Marcus said, standing up, his muscles were lean, his dark, will fitted jeans sitting low on his slender hips, a bit of the band of his black underwear pecking out. Just enough to be a tease. He gratefully took the water from Tord’s hand, standing right in front of him and drank. Tord watched as his Adam’s apple move up and down as a drop of sweat tantalizingly slid down his neck and across it. Tord had the desire to go up and lick it off. To see if his scent would taste just as good as it smelt. Marcus finished the drink with a satisfied sigh and smiled down at him. A warm, thankful smile.

“Thank you again, you are really kind.”

“The others would beg to differ.” Tord said almost automatically.

Marcus laughed, a hearty sound, one Tord wanted to make him do again.

“Then why are you so nice to me, mon ami?”

Tord chuckled and shrugged. “Figured I should be nice for a little bit before revealing my true nature.” He looked over to the bright yellow flowers. “What are you planting?”

“Happy Children roses.” Marcus answered, going back down to tend to them.

“Cool... so how did you get into gardening?”

“My grandmother liked gardening and every time I would visit, she would have me help in her own garden.” The Frenchman hummed, nostalgia creeping into his face. “I keep doing it because I like taking care of things, and the flowers are always so beautiful.”

“That’s true...” Tord sat down next to Marcus and studied the golden flowers. “Is that why you’re studying to be a doctor?”

“Oui. A pediatrician to be more specific. I like kids, they’re adorable.”

“Adorable little monsters.”

“Adorable nonetheless.”

“I mean, let us be serious.” Tord said. “Children can be total assholes.”

“They are children! They might not know better!”

“And that just makes them even worse.”

“Why do you hate children?” Marcus asked.

“I don’t. Children can just be assholes. Why do you adore children so much?”

“They are so full of potential and are just so curious about the world around them, especially the young ones. I want to help guide them in the right path.” He gushed.

“I would never think an Alpha would adore children so much.” Tord admits. What he thought was true, kids are cute, yes, but can be total assholes. When he was a kid, he was around a bunch of asshole kids at his school. Things only got worse when he began presenting as an Omega, so bad he had to move to another goddamn country.

“I see nothing wrong with that.” Marcus said.

“That’s true.”

A comfortable silence passed as Tord watched Marcus care for the roses. Trimming the bush leaves in a precise way. Careful.

“Why don’t you want to be the Head Alpha?” Tord said. Completely out of the blue, but not out of his mind.

“I just don’t want to.”

Tord was about to ask more, before he heard the yells of the current Head Alpha.

_“TORD! TURN THE FUCKING TV OFF IF YOU’RE GONNA BE GONE! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT’S YOUR WEEB PORN ON!”_

“Oh shit.”

Marcus looked over and raised his eyebrows as Tord stood and ran off to the house to try and calm Tom’s nerves.

* * *

Later that night, Tord was browsing a website he told himself he would never go on. It was too much of a risk to buy something on there, even with the promise of discreet packaging. What if the others saw and opened it? They could find out about his status. Yet here he was. All because of him.

Marcus Fucking Dupont.

While the talk by the garden did allow him to know more about the man Tord stayed away from for reasons obvious to the Omega, he still had a sex drive, and Marcus just always, unintentionally, revved it up.

He held his breath as he finally made his online purchases. He then soon got off his computer and grabbed the plush cat he named Aiko, after the character the cat resembled from the anime and hugged it tightly, it was nice to hold things, and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Out of all the ways, out of all the fucking ways, why did it have to end like that? Tord sat alone on the couch, it was nearly one in the morning. He was just wearing a red T shirt and black boxers, a heavy blanket covering him, to warm him a bit. He was trying to distract himself by watching ‘The Big Named Monster’, but it just wasn’t working. He held onto Aiko, dry tears on his face.

How could this get any worse?

“Tord?”

Fuck.

Marcus looked and sounded exhausted. He was wearing a navy pajama set, his hair freed from his top knot, his Afro textured hair was barely touching his shoulders, and it looked so soft.

“Are you alright Tord?” Marcus asked in a concerned tone. “It is one in the morning, you should be asleep. Can you tell me what is wrong?”

Tord looked down and held on tightly to Aiko, tears beginning to resurface. “It’s stupid.” He muttered.

“It is not, whatever it may be.” Marcus reassured him. “You are crying, mon ami.”

“I promise you it is dumb.” Tord said firmly.

“I will not make fun of you...” Marcus walked over and sat next to him. Marcus has showered before bed, but his scent was still strong. Comforting, yet overpowering. “No matter what it is, I just want to help you.”

Tord took in a deep breath. Here it goes.

“So, I’ve been watching this anime lately. It’s a hentai actually, but the plot is still very good and the characters are amazing... the plush I have looks like one the characters in her animal form, her name’s Aiko...” more tears flooded down Tord’s face. “But tonight, I watched a new episode... and Aiko died. She was my favorite character...”

Tord related a lot to Aiko, she was an Omega and like him, she hid that fact, until of course it all came spilling out since it was a hentai. She was outspoken on her beliefs that Omegas should be taken more seriously and was a very intelligent person. She ended up getting kidnapped by a few cruel Alphas, and was raped and killed. That ended up striking a deep cord within Tord, a small part of him fearing for the same fate, no matter how improbable it was.

“Oh dear...” Marcus said, “that sounds terrible mon ami.” He awkwardly moved his arm to pat Tord’s shoulder, in a way that was meant to be comforting. Tord almost shot up in shock... before melting into the touch, leaning into him. Marcus was so warm...

Marcus gently wrapped his arms around Tord to pull him in closer, petting his caramel colored hair. Tord felt his heart racing, that fucking scent. His nose was closer to his scent gland and it was overpowering. The emotions he felt were a mix of arousal, hurt, and safety...

Tord hugged Marcus back eventually and rested his head against his shoulder. “I should’ve never watched it, knowing it’d get me so invested.” Tord began to rant. “I just like watching hentai and I thought that this would be cool, but they killed Aiko!” Then it finally came to Tord; Marcus probably had no idea what the fuck he was rambling about. Yet... the Frenchman still pet his hair and let him rant.

“That really does sound terrible...” Marcus said after a few silent moments.

“It is.” Tord huffed. “I will never watch it again.”

“Okay... how about I get you something to eat and then you go to sleep?”

The thing Tord had been craving lately had popped in his mind. “I want a milkshake.”

“Okay, do you want to go with me?”

Tord was a little confused at what Marcus was talking about until he realized what he was referring to.

“Fuck, uh, never mind. You don’t need to drive me somewhere to get it.”

“I really would not mind that.” Marcus said. “You look like you need it...” he continued to stroke his hair, nudging Tord’s head a bit closer to his neck. Oh God, Tord felt himself dampen a bit, shamefully so. Marcus just wanted to help him...

“But it’s really late.”

“I’m already up... if you really want it, just tell me.”

Tord shivered at the words, he said in such a gentle, yet commanding tone. It was an order.

“I want it.” He muttered ever so quietly against his skin. Damn Marcus!

“Then let me get some shoes on, and put something on too. It is very cold.” Another order. Marcus let go of Tord and walked over to his room and Tord followed. Tord closed the door to his room and banged his head against the wall.

What. Was. He. Thinking?!

After he finished distressing, he grabbed a pair of gray sweat pants and his signature red hoodie. He slipped on some sneakers and was about to leave before he noticed the bottle of Lynx body spray on his counter.

Oh fuck.

Did Marcus smell him? Did he smell? He sniffed his wrist and got a whiff of that subtle, campfire scent. It was mixed with the Lynx, but still. Alphas had a sensitive sense of smell. Tord can only hope Marcus didn’t notice a thing and he grabbed the Lynx, spraying it all over himself. He put on some honey and milk flavored chapstick, stuffed it in his pocket and walked out to the living room.

Marcus sat there waiting for him. He changed into a tan sweater, black unzipped coat and light washed denim jeans, along with some black Chelsea boots. His hair in his neat top knot like always.

“Aren’t we just going through a drive through?”

“Oui. I just want to look a bit presentable.”

“I kinda doubt they’ll care Marcus.”

“...You are right...”

Tord snickered and walked towards the door. “I’m always right~” He teased as he went over to the car, Marcus following him.

“Anywhere you would like to go to particularly?” Marcus asked as they got into the car.

“Whatever is open would be good enough for me.”

Marcus nodded and started the car, driving out of the drive way, looking for a place to stop by at.

“You say I over dressed, yet you put on a bunch of cologne just to go into the car.” Marcus said.

Mother fucker.

“I smell bad.” Tord said, trying to save his ass. “Anyways, thank you so much for taking me out this late for a milkshake of all things.”

Marcus smiled to Tord, the first time Tord really took notice of his teeth. They were white, shiny, and those canines looked sharp enough, like they could rip out the Norwegian’s throat without trying. It wasn’t a threatening smile, Alphas have sharp teeth and just tended to show them off as they smile.

“De rien mon ami. Try not to talk down on yourself so much.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You try to invalidate your emotions by saying that it is stupid and it does not matter. You should be able to share your emotions and not have to worry about others judging you.”

“I...” he didn’t want anyone to figure him out.

“You do not want people to make fun of you?”

Tord nodded.

“Emotions are what makes us human, Tord.” Marcus reassured him. “No matter what kind, you just wish the others would not say you are an Omega, yes?”

Tord felt his heart race, before he realized he wasn’t accusing him of being an Omega.

“They really don’t do that... at the store was the only time it really happened...” it was true. Tom rarely called him an Omega, mainly due to how well he hid it and how he didn’t really act like one to begin with. He’d prefer to mock the Norwegian with terms like “Commie” or “Shorty” or “Sunshine Lollipops”. The others didn’t even tease him, except for the occasion minor joke at Tord’s expense.

“So you hide your emotions so that won’t happen?”

“I guess I do.”

“Well, if someone in your hentais ever dies again, just come over to me.”

Tord couldn’t help but snicker. “Do you even know what hentai is?”

“...No...”

Tord laughed again.

“What is so funny? What is hentai?”

“Animated or drawn pornography from Japan.”

Marcus blushed a bit and his eyes widened a bit from shock. “Oh...”

Tord nodded. “Yeah, I love hentai.” They soon drove into some fast food drive thru.

Tord ordered himself a medium vanilla soft serve in a cup with pieces of chocolate and caramel candy blended into it. As they drove up to pay for it, Tord realized he forgot his wallet.

“Knull meg forsiktig med motorsag.”

“I was gonna pay for it anyways.” Marcus reassured him.

“I didn’t want you to pay for it.” Tord snapped, then he softened. “I mean, you brought me all the way over here, you shouldn’t have to pay for my stuff.”

“Tord, it does not even cost two pounds. You can pay me back at home if you really want to.”

“...Okay.”

“Bon garçon.” He said under his breath as he handed Tord his treat. Tord began to devour it like it was his last meal. The drive home was silent, but a comfortable silence, Tord enjoying Marcus’s alluring scent.

Marcus drove the car back to the driveway and the two walked back inside. Tord did some quite trilling as he walked back inside the warm house before shutting himself up. Hopefully Marcus didn’t hear that.

“Hang on, I need to pay you back.” Tord said as he walked towards his room. Marcus followed him, but when they were outside his door, Tord pushed Marcus back, going to his room and shutting his door. Hopefully Marcus didn’t catch the whiff of his natural scent mixed with his body spray.

Tord placed his ice cream on the counter, grabbed his wallet and got out the money he owed Marcus and walked back out, holding it in his hands. “Sorry, I just don’t like anybody to be in my room.” Tord explained as the Frenchman took the money.

“Understandable.” Marcus said, those dark blue eyes staring to what felt like Tord’s soul, almost making Tord whimper.

“See you in the morning...” Marcus said as he gently ruffled Tord’s hair, oh fuck, he’s getting more wet.

“Yeah...” he muttered. Did Marcus know the affect he had on the Norwegian-

Hugging him. Marcus was hugging him. Tord’s face against his chest, as one hand still stroked his hair and the other pulled him in, Tord was still, his mind going a mile per minute.

“Uh... are you still sad about Aiko? I just thought another hug could help-“

Tord wrapped his arms tight around Marcus’s torso. He could never get tired of his arms around his petite frame.

“Yeah... just... just keep hugging me please.”

Marcus hummed in response. The two kept holding each other, Tord resting his cheek against his firm pecs. Eventually Marcus let go of him.

“I am sorry, but-“

Tord nodded. “I get it, you’re tired.” He said it in a relaxed tone. Part of him wished he could invite Marcus to cuddle with him in bed tonight.

“Go to bed and I will see you in the morning.” Tord promised as he walked into his room, shutting the door. He face planted to his sheets and had a big smile on his face.

Damn Marcus to hell, and let Tord go with him!


	4. Chapter 4

As he watched from outside, Tord swore he was only so close from actually drooling.

Marcus was outside, he was wearing a royal blue muscle tank top that showed off his arms and the sides of his bare chest, black mesh basket ball shorts and black sneakers. He was checking on the roses he planted only a few days ago. Then he’d probably go work out or something. Just the thought of him getting all sweaty and flushed, the woodsy, musky scent becoming stronger and stronger made Tord get wet. Damn Omega hormones. Well, what he bought just came in so maybe...

“Tord!” Aw shit, Marcus caught him.

“You can come down if you want!” Marcus smiled at him and Tord almost wanted to jump out his window, to get to Marcus faster.

“Uh... okay!” Tord closed the window and applied more of the body spray over him. He was wearing what he always wears, baggy black jeans and his over sized red hoodie. To make him look bigger than what he actually was. He practically run downstairs, and oops-

“Tord, watch where you’re going.” Tom said in a annoyed fashion. His leathery scent bringing in mild anger to Tord.

“And what if I don’t?”

“Hey, why are you running in the first place?”

Fuck.

“Uh... no reason.”

“Huh... Well, whatever, just don’t bump into me. And stop wearing so much cologne.”

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Tord run off before Tom was able to make a response. He opened and slammed the door shut, looking over to the Alpha he preferred.

“You have no need to slam the door.” Marcus chided him, but with a playful smile on his face. God, French accents are hot. Sure some say a bit stuck up sounding, and Tord definitely agreed with that, but Marcus was the exception.

“Well what are you gonna do about that?” Tord said in a joking, and perhaps slightly, _very, very slightly_ , flirtatious manner.

Marcus chuckled, keeping those tanzanite eyes on Tord’s silver ones. “I will have to think about it, but you will know when you have it coming, mon ami.”

Fuck, Tord did not expect Marcus to flirt back. Was he even flirting? Or was Marcus just messing with him? The French are famous for being massive flirts, so it probably meant nothing.

Tord began to laugh to try and break the silence, to make him feel more comfortable. But damn, his laughter sounded a bit awkward. But thankfully, Marcus laughed with him, drowning out Tord’s own laughs.

“Anyways, what are you up to?” Tord asked as he walked over to Marcus and the yellow roses, bending down a bit.

“Tending the flowers, then I am going to be off for a jog. You are welcome to join me.”

Tord was loving the idea of jogging with Marcus, watching the sweat drip down from his arms and his face go determined as he keeps pushing himself. And of course how to scent will inevitably take over Tord’s nose. But alas, Tord knew if he did run along, he would start stinking up with his warm, smokey Omega smell. Which was a shame, as he himself did enjoy exercise.

“I’ll have to decline, but thank you for the offer.” Tord said, waving his hand up.

“Aw...” damn, Marcus really seemed to want to work out with him. Tord was tempted to take back what he said, but held his tongue on that.

“Aw, you want to spend time with me?” Tord ended up saying again with a chuckle. He wanted to stay confident in his actions and words.

“Oui.” Marcus answered simply. “I like spending my time with you... and I would like to know more about you.”

Tord’s cheeks began to tint pink as Marcus admitted that. Marcus certainly had a way with words... or maybe it was just his accent.

“I do too. I just don’t want to excerise, you know?”

“Yes, I understand that well.”

“We can hang out later.” Tord promised. “We’ll find something to do, just you and me.”

Marcus smiled, teeth bared and lord, Tord felt like his heart was going to burst. “Sounds wonderful, mon ami, I’m very excited.”

Tord nodded and walked away, and but briefly turned over to the Alpha. “So am I.”

* * *

As it turns out, the two of them couldn’t have something to do alone together, since Tom decided it would be pack bonding day. Which usually meant the pack would all try to do something together, but end up fucking shit up. Last official pack bonding day ended with the four of them being banned from the petting zoo and the arcade being burnt to the ground. But with Marcus around, he should make things different.

They were all seated at a local diner in a big booth. Edd in the center, with Tom and Matt at his right side, and Marcus and Tord at his left. 

By the time Marcus had gotten back, they were all ready to head out so Marcus only had time to change. He wore a light gray T shirt, black blazer, well fitted dark wash jeans and dark brown Chelsea boots. Tord, sitting next to Marcus had a major pro and a major con. The pro being close to his musky, spicy, woodsy, sweaty scent, and the con was being close to that scent. It drove him wild. He was trying to look normal, disinterested as he drank his water pretending to listen to a joke Edd was telling them, but his mind was running a mile per minute. His smell was so fucking irresistible, clouding Tord’s mind. He must’ve looked so hot while working out, with his coiled hair getting messed up from his neat top knot, all the sweat trailing down his hot body, his medium dark skin having a sheen from all the sweat, and that smell-

“Marcus!”

Tord snapped his head at the female voice and saw a cute Omega girl. Shoulder length dirty blonde hair, green eyes, sun kissed skin, and petite with wide hips. Tord hated her.

“Nicole! Nice seeing you!” Marcus stood up and walked over to give her a hug, Tord had a hard time not squeezing on the glass so hard that it would break.

“Who’s that Marcus?” Matt asked. “Is she your girlfriend?” Tord almost screamed no at Matt, but he managed to barely calm himself.

“Oh no, we go to the same medical school.” Marcus explained. That didn’t quite quell the anger in Tord however. Fucking Nicole in her salmon pink mini skirt, lace white tank top, white kitten heel sandals and most likely fake pearl earrings. Who comes to a diner dressed like that? Tord felt tempted to walk right up to Nicole and smack her in the face, but he had to control himself. Everyone thought of him as a beta after all!

“Well, I just wanted to come over and say hi.” Nicole said. “Wouldn’t want to be ruining your day with your friends.”

“Oh, you are not ruining anything, I promise.”

“I’ve got to be going soon though...” Nicole looked to be in deep thought for a moment before moving Marcus’s head down to kiss his cheek. Tord was practically glowing red, digging his fingernails into his palms. Marcus himself seemed to be glowing red as well, for different reasons, with a confused look on that gorgeous face.

“Maybe you should go.” Tord finally croaked, his accent laced with thick anger. “And don’t try to put any more moves on him just like that. What are you two, just friends?” His friends looked at him with mildly surprised faces, Marcus especially.

“Tord...”

“I’ll be going now.” Nicole said, quickly walking off from Marcus. Wow, Tord must be more intimidating than he thought.

“What was that all about?” Tom asked.

“Nothing Butt-Breath, I just don’t like it when people target my friends like that.”

“Hey! I do not have butt breath!”

“You didn’t help me when all those good looking people surrounded me!”

“They were all your reflection. We were in a mirror store Matt, and you enjoyed it!” Edd reasoned.

“Well... thank you Tord.” Marcus started, Tord felt his heart flutter. “I am glad you care about me that much.”

Tord shrugged, trying to play cool. “It’s just that I am a wonderful person.”

“I object that.” Edd said with a straight face, having the entire table laugh.

Tord realized he was still pressing his nails in his palms and released them, wincing at the sight. His nails dug in deep, the crescent shapes in his nails bleeding while the surrounding area was white.

“Faen.” White napkins suddenly cleaning the blood and it was none other then Marcus doing so. Tord looked to him and they both shared a smile. A grateful smile on both ends. Marcus’s teeth bared and Tord just smiling closed mouthed. As if Tord couldn’t fall for him enough.

* * *

After the encounter with Nicole, the rest of the diner trip was rather uneventful. Since the couldn’t do much else after, no interesting movie was on, they just all went back home. Tord wanted to spend more time with Marcus, but Marcus had to do some assignments and he didn’t want to push anything off. The Frenchman was very apologetic about it, but Tord told him not to sweat it and that he’ll see him at dinner.

It was Tord’s turn to make dinner that night, which was stressful to him as it was to be the first time Marcus gets to try his cooking. The other two always complimented his skills and even Tom couldn’t help but grunt in delight as he ate what Tord would make. Part of the reason he cooked so damn often. 

He tried telling himself it shouldn’t be different just because Marcus was now here, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to make something that would show off his cooking expertly, but the meal shouldn’t be too elaborate. He ended up on deciding on spaghetti bolognese, salad, and garlic bread. Simple enough, easy to make amazing if you know what you’re doing.

While they ate, Tord kept giving little looks and glances at Marcus. Even though the other three were eating like it would be their last meal, Marcus was calm, cool. Though it didn’t mean he didn’t look like he was enjoying himself. He occasionally made little grunts and moans while he ate, making Tord’s thighs quiver.

After the finished eating and they put their dishes for Matt to wash, Marcus grinned to Tord.

“That was a really good meal you made.” He complimented. “You are a very good cook.”

“Well thank you for giving compliments to the chef.” Tord said, jokingly bowing. Oh Stalin, he must’ve looked like a fucking idiot.

Marcus laughed at the gesture, making Tord burn up a bit, so to combat the feeling, Tord began to laugh as well.

“Hey, you guys wanna do a movie marathon?” Edd asked as he grabbed his (probably) twentieth cola of the day. “Insane Zombie Pirates?”

“Sounds cool.” Tom said.

“Don’t start without me!” Matt cried as he did the dishes. Stupid, sweet Matt Matterson. He had to do one more set of dishes since Marcus had arrived. Tord almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

“Zombie Pirates...” Marcus hummed. “Is it supposed to be gorey?”

“Would you have a problem if it was?” While Tom has eventually cooled off with Marcus, he still enjoyed doing whatever he could do to try and get under his skin. Which rather was difficult. Marcus must be on something Tord swears. He was rarely ever mad, just slightly pissed at worst.

“Actually yes. We just ate and my stomach does not like gore.”

Tom laughed a bit as Marcus looked down.

“Well... maybe you could try to control your stomach?” Tord asked. “So you could spend time with us.” _And me. Especially me._ Tord gave Marcus an utterly innocent and bright look, as if to add a please.

“Er... I can try.” Tord almost cheered.

Which lead to where they were now. Tord had sat next to Marcus, close to him. While they played the movies, Tord would occasionally look up to Marcus’s expression. Almost all of the times he looked disgusted. That did actually make Tord feel bad. The others eventually went to there own rooms when it was getting late, excluding Edd who fell asleep on his chair with Ringo in his arms. It was just Tord and Marcus really, and it was nearly two in the morning.

“Tord...” Marcus’s voice was laced with exhaustion. “We should go to bed.”

“You go ahead. I wanna play the fifth movie.”

“It’s late, you need to get to sleep.”

“I will be fine, Marcus.” Tord let out a long yawn. “Ignore that.”

Marcus gave Tord a stern look. “Tord...”

“Not going to sleep.”

“Come on.”

“Nope.”

“You are clearly tired.”

“That is a lie.”

“You need to sleep.”

“Don’t tell me what to do. You are not my daddy.”

Marcus stood, and before Tord knew it, he was tossed over the Alpha’s shoulders, being carried towards the Norwegian’s room.

“Wha- hey!” Tord squirmed around, trying hard not to moan out. Being carried in such a rough way was a turn on...

Marcus slammed the door open and walked towards the bed, throwing Tord down on the sheets. His hands went to pin the smaller man against the bed. He looked intimidating from up there, his teeth bared in something almost like a snarl. Like he was the big bad wolf wanting to rip off little Tord’s red hoodie... and his pants.

“Go to sleep.” Another order.

Tord felt everything go slow, staring up into Marcus’s dark blue eyes as he tried not to utter a whimper. Tord felt like wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him down to have Marcus ravage him on the spot. But instead he answered with a shaky “O...Okay.”

Marcus nodded before getting a rather embarrassed look. He stood up. “Uh... good. Sleep well, mon ami.” He said quickly, walking out of Tord’s room, shutting the door behind him.

Fuck Tord was so turned on right now. He stood from his bed and began to undress, when he was nude, he stared at his naked body. He was skinny and small. And while he may not have those wide birthing hips like fucking Nicole did, he did have a super flat stomach and was built like Megan Fox in the late 2000s, minus the tits. And on the left side of his slender hips, near his mons pubis, there was a five pointed un-outlined Red Star tattoo. He got it when he just turned eighteen and was wasted. Now he was twenty-two, nearly twenty-three and he still didn’t regret it. He walked over to his dresser, his small, but perky bubble butt in view of the mirror.

He squated over to the third and last drawer, moving all of his hentai magazines away to get what he was looking for.

A big black box, containing his brand new knotting dildo, a cum tube, cum like lube, and normal lube.

Tord walked over to his bed with all the needed stuff and sat down, beginning to cover the dildo with regular lube. He himself was getting wet already. First time he’ll ever use this toy. Or... any toy really. So he got a small, around 6 insertable inches and a girth of 4 and a half inches, the knot was 6 and three quarters inches. Small for an Omega, since Omegas tend to be size queens, something Tord was not willing to refer to himself as... of now.

Tord finished up prepping the toy, which he ordered to be in the same color as Marcus’s skin, and attached the cum tube to it, filling the syringe with a ton of the faux cum. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and angled the toy under him, he was facing his door. The toy at first poked at him, it felt authentic and it kinda surprised Tord. Not that Tord has ever had sex. He wanted to disown the Omega imagine as much as he could and it’d be difficult to give a Beta pleasure with his skinny four inch long cock.

He lined the toy up to his hole and pushed down on it and _holy shit._

“HAh~ Herregud, faen!” He bit down on his prettily plump bottom lip, eyes squeezed shut. He was so full, and the knot wasn’t even in him yet! His hands fisting his sheets.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath and get used to the feeling, he began to move his hips slowly, quiet, sinful moans and gasps slipping from his lips. He was imagining Marcus was under him, that for refusing to go to bed so easily he ordered Tord to get him off for the night.

 _Look at you,_ Tord imagined Marcus saying to him, those eyes looking straight into his soul, _I never took you as someone who would do this just because someone told you too, but hey, we all learn something new each day._

“Mmm... M-Marcus, yes, oh fuck yes...”

 _So pretty. My pretty little Omega whore._ Tord never thought he’d get off to dirty talk, especially when it degrades him, but hey, we all learn something new every day.

_I see how you look at me, you always wanted this, did you not? My cock inside your tight little hole. You are a virgin, aren’t you? Or, were a virgin?_

Tord whimpered as he swirled his hips around the toy. “Yes, fuck me Marcus, I want it so bad...” was it weird that Tord was talking to himself while imagining a good fuck with Marcus? He wouldn’t care what the answer turned out being.

_Ah, Ah, Ah, you were being a brat, remember? You can fuck yourself on my cock, but I won’t help you. You have to make yourself cum, baby._

“F-Faen...” Tord wished Marcus was really here, thrusting back, and touching him all over. He wanted to feel his hands all over his small body, leaving marks and bruises. Wanted to feel his kisses and wondered if the French were really as great as kissers as they were famed to be. Or if Marcus was at least. Tord wanted to smell him as he got a good sweat from fucking him like he was nothing but a toy for Marcus to use. The images of him filled up in Tord’s head, shirtless, covered in sweat, those teeth, those eyes, that body, that way he looked like he was almost ready to pounce on him as he pinned him to his bed-

“Hellig faen Marcus! Jeg må cum!” He was being as quiet as he could, but that did come out a bit loud. He didn’t think much of it though. And Marcus in real life probably didn’t know a word of Norwegian.

But fantasy Marcus did.

_Cum then you filthy slut. Tord, you absolutely disgust me._

“Marcus!” He felt a small amount of cum shoot up from his dick as his orgasm took over, tongue lolling slightly from his lips, he arched his back which allowed him to slam his hips down completely on the knot, the fullness taking him suddenly.

“Fuck!” He grabbed the cum syringe and pushed it down, soon feeling the sticky, thick, but not as warm as he wanted it to be, liquid fill him up.

_Fuck... what a good little boy I have to get me off like this._

Tord laid down on his sheets, panting as he let the cool air go over his heated, sweaty skin. How refreshing. He finally opened his eyes, realizing for the first time that they had been closed-

His door wasn’t open before.

Tord sat up, his door was open a bit, only cracked open, but still. He took out the toy and stood, immediately regretting his decision. His knees and legs were still weak. But he marched himself over to the door and looked out, moving his eyes everywhere they could look.

Not one soul in sight.

Tord’s door did occasionally open by itself, his doorframe being the weakest built. That’s probably it. You’re safe Tord. All safe.

Tord closed and locked the door, waddling back to his bed. He cleaned up his toys, and put them back where they belonged in the black box and hidden under the hentai magazines. He then began to nest his blankets and comforter, he just felt the urge to nest after such a powerful orgasm. It would’ve been better if Marcus was with him, but this was fine.

He went into the nest, grabbed Aiko and cuddled the plush close to him as he began to fall into one of the most relaxing and peaceful sleeps he had in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Leave a comment down below if you’d like or you have anything you’d like to tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Tord was eating a delicious and heart healthy bowl of Eddsworld cereal, and while he looked calm on the outside, on the inside he was freaking out. 

He was convinced someone saw him, heard him, and would use that to their advantage. But who...

Edd, Matt, and Tom were up already, watching something on the TV. Marcus was no where to be seen.

If Tord has to think, Marcus may be the one that could do the least harm. He might keep it a secret... and maybe even be okay with fooling around every once in a while. What the actual hell, Tord has known Marcus for about a week and he was already desperate for his knot. Then again he did need to get more suppressants later...

The door opened and Marcus walked in, Tord looking over almost instantly to see and holy shit.

Marcus was working out, and he was drenched in sweat, he was using his shirt to wipe it up, exposing his defined abs, which had a sheen, the occasional drop of sweat dripping down to his mesh athletic shorts. And God that smell! It was so much more strong and musky the usual, making Tord feel light headed the moment it hit his nostrils.

And then Tord got a glance of his face.

Marcus was scowling, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed and his lips in a frown. Stoically angry. Tord felt his boxers getting uncomfortably wet.

“Marcus? You okay?” Matt asked.

Tom chuckled as he stared at Marcus. “Hey, what’s the matter Frenchie? Did-“ before Tom could even finish his sentence, Marcus punched him right in the nose.

 _Take me now._ Tord thought to himself as he watched the action.

“Tom!” Edd shouted as he went to his side, and yep, his nose was bleeding. Why couldn’t Marcus knot Tord already? No Tord, try not to have lustful thoughts. He looked down to eat some more cereal and by the time he looked up, Marcus had vanished to his room while the two Betas were helping their Alpha leader.

“Why when he comes back out here I oughta show him who’s boss!” Tom exclaimed, though it did sound pretty funny, since he had a bunch of tissues up his nose to clog the blood flow.

“Now Tom.” Edd said to him. “Are you not realizing something?”

“What?”

“What are you saying Edd?” Tord asked, he was beginning to make the connections too and he hoped for the love of God he was _wrong_.

“The anger, the smell, you all smelt him, didn’t you? I think I understand what’s going on, he must be pre-rut!”

Fuck.

“Are you sure that’s what’s happening to Marcus?” Tord asked him, he sounded critical, like he wanted to explore all the possibilities instead of how he felt inside, which was terror. “Is there no other explanation?”

“What could the other explanation be?” Tom said aloud, before sighing. “I almost feel bad for Marcus. He’s almost in rut and there’s not an Omega in sight. I know exactly how that feels.”

“Of course you do. You can’t get laid.” Kinda weak, but enough to piss off Tom.

“Tord I-“

“Please don’t, we don’t want to deal with two angry Alphas today.”

“I’m allergic to angry Alphas!”

“No you aren’t Matt. Look, how about one of us goes to calm down Marcus.” Edd suggests. “Let him know we’re here for him.”

“I say we have Tord do it.” Tom said. Great Tom, just great.

“Why must I do everythi-“

“This isn’t to spite or to annoy you.” Tom said. “It’s pretty clear in my eyes who Marcus prefers out of all of us, and believe or not, it’s you.”

Oh. Well that wasn’t hard to believe, but still.

“Yeah.” Edd adds. “I do think you should probably go do it, you’re his favorite, you would calm him down, well, hopefully.”

“Well...” oh fuck he hoped he wasn’t blushing. “I guess you are all right. I will go check on Marcus.” Tord stood from the table and walked over to where Marcus’s room was, knocking on the door.

“It’s me Marcus, Tord.” He heard walking and the door was soon opened, and holy fuck the smell. Still strong. Marcus face tried to soften, but the frustration was still there.

“Would you like to come in?” Marcus stepped away showing his room. The sheets were a deep indigo with white pillows. No posters were in the room, contrasting with Tord’s room, filled with anime posters and the poster of Stalin. There was a desk in Marcus’s room, with a bunch of papers, assignments from medical school and a laptop.

Tord walked in, slowly. God his scent was so strong here. Marcus shut the door behind him.

“I am sorry about how I acted-“

“It’s fine, you’re pre-rut, correct?”

Marcus nods. “I hate my ruts. I hate being angry and aggressive. I would rather not be like that.”

“Don’t beat yourself up so much, my friend. You punched Tom in the face! His nose was bleeding!”

“...Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Yes! And besides... you aren’t very angry for an Alpha, you’re rather... calm. How do you do that?”

“I am on anger and stress medication.” Marcus looked surprised at the words that just left his mouth, Tord as well, but it did make a ton of sense.

“Really?”

“Oui... they do not work well during my ruts... if at all.”

“Oh... well fuck.” Tord related strongly to that, having to constantly take suppressants to insure him being an Omega would keep a secret.

Marcus nods. “I hate the angry side of being an Alpha. And the fact I can’t lead, or lead well.” Marcus sat down on the swivel chair. “I was an easily manipulated leader among my siblings and we, no, _I_ always got into trouble because of it. I just would rather not be a leader and have someone else do that, you know? Have someone else take the blame for the fuck ups and for me to just help out with getting out with them.”

Tord hummed, there was a negative aspect of being an Alpha he never expected. He always thought Omegas had it the worst.

“That sounds pretty rough, friend.” Tord finally stated.

“Je connais. I sometimes wish I could be a Beta, if I must be honest. I would not have so much pressure on me, I could have a normal temper and I won’t be so sexually frustrated as often! Betas have things so much easier.”

Tord didn’t quite know how to respond this, what could he say, as an Omega? No one ever wishes to be an Omega, you present as one and you’re stuck with it. It didn’t matter if you had plans, desires to be an Alpha as a young child. You wake up one day, start smelling sweet, nesting, and start heats.

So Tord ended up responding, “I guess we do.”

Marcus nodded. “I was always seen as the sweet child before my presenting. I helped bake cookies with my mother, I love watching children, and I am very emotional. A few members of my family thought I would present as an Omega.”

“Well, boy were they wrong.” Tord said with a cheeky grin before looking at Marcus’s confused face. “Or forget that-“

“No.” Marcus said through some giggles, “That is very funny. I am... happy you decided to come and check on me.”

“Well thank God.”

Marcus laughed again as Tord sat on his bed and then stiffened up. “Oh crap-“ Alphas tended to dislike it when others touched or got on their things.

But Marcus waved it off. “You are an exception, mon ami.”

Tord couldn’t help but giggle happily to himself, biting his bottom lip. “Oh shucks.” He said playfully.

Marcus hummed and moved to sit next to him, looking down at him. Tord suddenly felt like he was prey locked in a lions den, and the lion was slowly watching his movements, thinking when to strike. So that made Tord’s boxers even more wet.

Marcus chuckled. “You calm me so much, Tord. You infuriate Tom, but you just calm me.”

Tord hummed, oh the sound of his accent and just the way he said it resembled a sort of growl, not quite a threatening one, like he wanted to add to that statement, but that just meant more wet boxers for Tord.

Tord hummed. “I guess I have that affect on some. Calming.”

“Mm-hm.” Oh Christ, Tord felt like if he had to spend any more time here, he would make too much slick, and Marcus might notice that.

“I need to go.” Tord said quickly, standing up. He could feel a wet patch on the back of his jeans. “To, uh, watch my animes.” He turned to look back at Marcus and wished he hadn’t done that. He looked so... saddened. Would be the best word.

“Oh... well, alright.” Oh fuck Tord wanted to stay but.

“It’s okay, I can see you later. I promise.”

* * *

No. No, no, no, no, no, no no, no!

Tord wanted to scream, scream and yell. He was out of suppressants, he hasn’t ordered them when he needed too, but that wasn’t the scary part.

_I’m sorry Mr. Thorkleson, but we can’t get you anymore suppressants. You’ve been on them too long and if we did, your health will lower. We can just wish you luck._

Tord had no suppressants of any kind. He will go into heat, and soon, most likely in two or three days. Maybe even tomorrow. It will be long and powerful, painful, like when Beta women get menstrual pain, but worse.

Tord whimpered, nesting himself in his blankets. He needed Marcus. Marcus is going to be the one to sate him he knew. But not now...

For now, he was awaiting his body and his mind to go feral and lustful, dreading it deeply. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hot. Everything was too hot. His clothes were too hot, his body was too hot, the room was too hot.

Tord was naked in his nest, desperately trying to get another unfulfilling orgasm from his dildo. It worked better when he wasn’t in heat... but now it just... sucked. It felt so real before... but now Tord could tell it was fake.

He was boarded in his room, he tried spraying more Lynx around, but it wasn’t working. He had a bunch of ice cream, hot sauce, bacon, spicy candy, and cinnamon rolls in his room. Just laying around. He heard arguments from the front room, he was zoning it all out.

He had gotten into heat just a few hours ago, the rest of the time was spent hoarding his favorite foods and nesting. He still had rational thoughts however... thank God.

Tord grunted as he pushed the dildo all the way inside, another shallow orgasm quaking from his small body. He wanted more. He wanted a real Alpha, with a bigger cock, a huge knot, and enough cum to make Tord’s stomach _expand_ when he cums.

His door slammed open. Mother fucker he forgot to lock it-

It was Marcus, he closed the door behind him, locked it. He looked nearly predatory... and then his face softened.

“Oh Tord...”

“Marcus-no, _Alpha_...” Marcus. He needed Marcus to be the one. To fuck him, knot him, if it were to be anyone, it was Marcus who he wanted to fill him up with a knot.

“I need you to sate me,” Tord began, taking in deep breaths, “fuck me, _knot_ me, out of all the Alphas, it’s you I want...” he bit his lip, his body was quivering, removing the toy from his hole. “I might just murder you if you don’t.”

Marcus nodded, grinning, showing off those sharp teeth. “Whatever you want, Tord.” Marcus was soon on him, kissing his lips and grinding his covered cock against Tord’s thigh.

Tord moaned loudly into Marcus’s mouth pulling away from him. “Get naked. I don’t want foreplay, _I want to get fucked_.” He purred the last part licking his lips as Marcus quickly undressed... those pecs, defined abs... fuck that dick!

It was ridiculously huge and thick, oozing with precum already with a fat knot. Most Alphas tend to have huge cocks, or at least huger then Betas, but even this looked bigger then the Alpha average. It looked like it would destroy Tord, ruin him.

And that’s just what he wanted.

Tord spread his legs and lifted his hips, wiggling them slowly, exposing his hole, leaking slick like it was a waterfall. “God Alpha... I need you to fuck me...”

Marcus walked up to him, and lined himself up to Tord, then he slammed himself in, instantly filling Tord up.

“GOD YES MARCUS!” He was nearly all the way in, and Tord loved it. It was so thick and long... like it could break him, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be soiled, to have Marcus ruin him for any other Alphas.

Marcus began to thrust at an animalistic pace, his scent filling Tord up just as much as his cock, spreading out Tord’s legs and letting out a low growl. His fangs were bared and he stared in that same predatory nature when he first barged into Tord’s room. He licked his lips, which made Tord quiver. Almost as though he were to devour him.

“Marcus! Alpha! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” He wanted him, the big, strong Alpha that defended him, comforted him, always tried to help. The gentle giant.

“Pute désespéré.” Marcus growled. “Salope sale, sale et désespéré. I saw you, using your little toy a few nights ago. You kept saying my name like it was a prayer.” He pushed Tord further onto the bed, lifting his legs up high, getting a yelp from Tord. “Or were you thinking about some other Marcus?”

“You, I only think about you!” Tord’s entire body was pinkened, mouth open, drool making his lips shine. “You’re the only Alpha I want inside of me Marcus! The only one to knot and cum in me!” He thrusts his hips against him, trying to get friction.

Marcus made a toothy grin, but it wasn’t like the ones he made before, the goofy sweet ones that nearly made Tord question his Alpha status until he glanced at his fangs. The look was nearly smug, dark.

“Bon salope. Ma chienne Oméga garçon.” His thrusts were getting faster and Tord could feel the knot, slapping against his hole, but never entering. Tord needed to feel that knot.

“Alpha! Oh God, Marcus! Please knot me, please cum inside of me! Cum in me so much my stomach grows!” The thrusts were getting faster and faster. “I want to feel your cum Alpha! I want it all inside of me! All of your seed! I want so much of your cum! I want your knot to break me!”

“Voici ce que tu veux? Voulez-vous que je vous noue? Sperme dans ton petit trou? Ma chère pute Omega, tout ce que vous voulez, vous obtenez!” He moved his hands to Tord’s ass cheeks and spread them apart, and he slammed his knot right into Tord’s hole.

Tord came right on the spot, his cock spilling a little while the cock inside him emptied out cum, and cum and oh God he’s still cumming. Tord looked down, panting heavily as he placed his hand on his flat lower stomach. He swore he saw it grow ever so slightly with cum, but it was most likely the post orgasm sight he had. Yet it still put a grin on his face. “My God...”

Marcus was panting, grabbing Tord’s hips and flipping them over so Tord could rest on him, still keeping him knotted to him. Running a hand through Tord’s hair and pushing the Norwegian’s face to his neck, his other arm around his back. Tord wrapped his arms around him. The room was filled with the smell of their scents, sex, and a milder undertone of Lynx body spray. The smaller man loved being so close to the Frenchman’s scent glands.

“You cum a lot...” Tord finally said through a giggle.

“Hmm... I have not cum for a while until now.”

“Not even after you sneaked a glance of me riding my little toy?”

Marcus chuckled, playfully smacking his ass. “Nope.”

“Hey, I should be the one smacking you for spying on me.” Though Tord didn’t sound angered at all. He lifted his head from the Alpha’s neck and playfully slapped his cheek, though it was more of a light tap if anything.

“Yeah, it was a really crappy thing of me to do.” Marcus admitted, sounding a bit more solemn.

“You’re lucky I’m not as pissed as I could be, should be.” Tord muttered sternly. It was hard to be pissed after you just had the best sex of your life by a really hot guy.

“Very lucky.”

“Mm-hm.”

A few peaceful moments between them pass, with Marcus stroking his hair and with Tord purring in a sense before his eyes shot open.

“Uh... about all the stuff I said about cum, forget it.”

“I do not think I will. I will remember it forever.” Marcus gave him that sweet grin again.

“No-“

“So much of my seed your stomach expands-“

“Marcus-“

“My knot breaking you, that sounds unsafe-“

“You are embarrassing me...”

Marcus chuckled and kissed his forehead. “I am sorry then, but fret not. I will be here... and make sure all your little fantasies come true, Mon Omega.”


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of sweaty skin slapping against each other filled the room, along with growls, moans, grunts, and panting.

Marcus was thrusting from behind, doggy style, gripping tightly on the Omega’s slender hips as Tord’s arms and knees were shaking from all the intense pleasure, whimpers spilling from out of his lips as the Alpha growled.

Marcus and Tord has gone wild, feral, whatever you want to call it, all their rational thinking was gone, replaced with primal instincts and lust. All they could think about was how good they felt.

Marcus looked down, watching his cock go in and out of Tord’s wet and tight ass, and watching the back of Tord, how he whimpered and panted. So hot, so helpless, so beautiful...

Marcus had had enough and bent down, his fangs bared and bit into his scent gland, and he bit hard. Tord melwed in pleasure, cumming as Marcus slammed his knot into his tight hole as he kept his teeth on him, cumming deep inside of him as well.

Panting filled the room as Marcus, without moving from his position, wrapped his arms around Tord, with Tord purring in delight. He laid over him, putting his weight gently onto Tord, and Marcus curled up to him, to _his_ Omega. His pretty, feisty, Omega...

The newly mated pair cuddled up to each other for sleep, a smile on both their faces. They were each other’s, and that was good. 


End file.
